This disclosure relates generally to electrical connectors and specifically to connectors that are intended to be used to introduce one or more electrical conduits into a junction box or electrical enclosure. Typically, these connectors are designed to be attached to junction boxes by insertion into and friction attachment to, the "knock-out" openings typically provided in the walls of the junction box. A traditional part of the design of most connectors is a means for holding or securing the cable or conduit within the connector so as to lessen the force on the connections being made in the junction box and provide safe, secure and reliable electrical service. Typically, the cable or conduit entering the junction box is secured within the connector by an adjustable clamping arrangement. This clamping arrangement will generally take the form of a small metal plate, called a saddle, arched somewhat to conform to the shape of the conduit, attached to an adjustment screw, which when turned, will depress the saddle against the conduit and thereby secure it within the confines of the connector. As force is applied through the saddle to the conduit, a countervailing force is applied to the adjustment screw and its threaded opening, typically in the cap of the connector, which, in turn, manifests itself by elevating a collar element in the cap, which ultimately, secures the connector to the junction box.